1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transparent electrode sheets for use to produce accumulated electroluminescence elements, or like, and a method of producing therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transparent electrode sheet in which a transparent electrode of indium oxide group, or the like, is formed on a transparent polyester film, of the like, is available on the market. Such a transparent electrode sheet is used, for instance, to produce an accumulated electroluminescence element (hereinafter referred to as ACELD), or the like.
FIG. 1 shows one example of ACLED using this transparent electrode sheet. That is, a phosphor layer 14 is formed by applying a mixture of cyano ethyl cellulose and ZnS sulfide group fluorescent powder onto a transparent electrode sheet 11 which is made by forming an indium oxide group transparent electrode 13 on a transparent polyester film 12, a dielectric layer 15 is formed by applying a mixture of cyano ethyl cellulose and TiO.sub.2 powder onto the phosphor layer 14, and an opposite electrode 16 of an aluminum foil, or the like, is further formed on the dielectric layer 15, thereby constituting an integral assembly, ACELD. In the thus formed ACELD, the phosphor layer 14 is caused to emit light by applying an AC voltage between the transparent electrode 13 and the opposite electrode 16.
In the case of using the above-mentioned transparent electrode sheet 11, however, in the step of forming the transparent electrode 13 on the polyester film 12 and/or in the process of transporting the transparent electrode sheet 11, the transparent electrode 13 may be easily injured due to dust attached thereto or by being rubbed, and, therefore, when ACELD is produced by using the such a transparent electrode sheet 11, it is apt to cause fault phenomena such as light emission stop, irregular light emission, partial light emission, or the like, resulting in reduction in yield.